


To the limit

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen, Revenge, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto cominciare anche lui a portarsi qualcosa da casa per fare merenda ma, in fondo, trovava molto più divertente continuare a vedere le espressioni contrariate di Yuto quando lui era capace di soffiargli il cibo da sotto il naso.





	To the limit

**_ \- To the Limit - _ **

** 01- Challenge one **

“Qualcuno ha visto la brioche che avevo portato per fare merenda?”

Yuto era entrato nel camerino con un cipiglio alquanto preoccupante.

Qualsiasi espressione che non fosse un sorriso, del resto, risultava preoccupante sul suo viso.

Tutti gli altri scossero la testa, con aria che l’altro dovette giudicare poco colpevole, dato che si limitò ad uscire dalla stanza bofonchiando qualcosa sul suo cibo che continuava a sparire.

Mentre gli altri tornavano a fare quanto stavano facendo prima di venire interrotti, Kei continuò a fissare la porta con un sorriso vittorioso.

Avrebbe dovuto cominciare anche lui a portarsi qualcosa da casa per fare merenda ma, in fondo, trovava molto più divertente continuare a vedere le espressioni contrariate di Yuto quando lui era capace di soffiargli il cibo da sotto il naso.

** 02- The second attack **

“Yamada ha detto che mi avevate lasciato dei pasticcini di quelli che ci ha mandato sua madre” disse Nakajima a Kei, con tono infastidito.

Conosceva la madre di Ryosuke da abbastanza tempo da sapere che ne aveva sicuramente preparati abbastanza per tutti, e li aveva mangiati così tante volte da sapere che li voleva, in quel preciso istante.

Il cibo era una di quelle cose con le quali non bisognava scherzare, non con lui.

Kei alzò le sopracciglia, con aria innocente.

“Non so cosa sia successo, Yutti. Giuro che fino a pochi minuti fa i tuoi c’erano ancora!”

Yuto squadrò il viso del compagno di gruppo, dubbioso.

“Hai la faccia sporca di crema, Kei” gli fece notare poi, allusivo, ma il più grande si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“È la crema dei pasticcini che mi spettavano _di diritto_. Non ne ho mangiati di più.”

Yuto divenne rosso, mentre il fastidio si trasformava in pura irritazione.

“Ammettilo Kei, per favore... li hai mangiati tu i miei pasticcini!” si lamentò, indignato, mentre l’altro si limitava a scuotere le spalle.

“Potrei essere stato io in effetti, ma...” si pulì dalla crema sul volto con un gesto aggraziato. “Non puoi provarlo, vero Yutti?” gli chiese, con un sorriso malizioso, prima di uscire dalla stanza con aria vittoriosa.

Yuto si morse un labbro, sempre più rosso in viso.

Gliel’avrebbe pagata.

Oh, se gliel’avrebbe pagata.

** 03- Revenge **

“L’altro giorno ho chiesto i daifuku a Kota, e lui stamattina è uscito un po’ prima ed è andato a comprarmeli... me li sono portati dietro, non vedo l’ora di mangiarli!”

Kei camminava per i corridoi degli studi insieme a Daiki, con un sorriso a trentadue denti in volto.

Quando entrò nella greenroom, si diresse immediatamente verso la propria borsa, andando a cercare i daifuku di cui parlava al più piccolo.

Frugò attentamente nella tasca dove aveva ricordato di averli messi, senza tuttavia riuscire a trovarli.

Facendo una smorfia, continuò a cercare.

Svuotò l’intero contenuto della borsa sul tavolo, dovendosi arrendere di fronte al fatto che, effettivamente, i daifuku non erano lì.

Irritato si voltò verso gli altri ragazzi, pronto ad esplodere, quando vide Yuto avvicinargli, con un sorriso mefistofelico.

E allora comprese.

“Nakajima Yuto... rendimi immediatamente i miei daifuku” sibilò con il tono di chi sta per perdere la calma.

Yuto si limitò a scrollare le spalle, alzando le sopracciglia in una precisa imitazione dell’espressione innocente di Kei.

“Io? Prendere i tuoi daifuku? Come può anche solo venirti in mente una cosa del genere, Inoo-chan?” gli disse, quasi mellifluo, prima di ridacchiare. “Gochisousama deshita, Kei-chan!” aggiunse, affrettandosi poi a correre verso la porta.

Kei rimase fermo un secondo, pensando di esserselo meritato.

Solo per un secondo.

Poi gli corse dietro.


End file.
